Propositions
by VisualIDentificationZeta
Summary: SUMMARY: Jen's imagination is running away with her. Or is it?... COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Propositions

AUTHOR: Vid Z.

PAIRING: Harm/Jen

TIMELINE: 2004 part of season 9

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the TV show JAG are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fic. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I don't normally post on Fridays, but since I didn't yesterday because it was Christmas...

Would like to know what you think about this fic, whether it's good enough to continue, so please leave a review.

SUMMARY: Jen's imagination is running away with her. Or is it?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you think of me doing you against the wall, Coates?"

Jen's head snapped up and her eyes wide as saucers as she stared up at her superior officer in stunned disbelief.

"W... wha... what?" she stammered, her brain frozen, but her body wholeheartedly approving the proposal, screaming 'Yes! Yes! Do it!' and preparing for the pleasurable exercise. She swallowed, trying to moisten her dry mouth. No luck.

Men are not the only gender who has a smaller head, with which they think some of the time, women have such a head too. And it, together with the surrounding area, had received all the blood that should've gone to Jen's brain. "What did you say, sir?" she finally managed, silently berating herself for questioning the proposal instead of just propping herself against the nearest wall, pull up her skirt, take off her underwear and beg him to do it. Er... her. Do _her._

"I said:'What do you think of me doing your and Mattie's support wall, Coates'? You know, the wall you and Mattie have been talking that needs to be fixed and re-painted. I had to repair most of the walls in my apartment, so I have experience. And you two paint the rest of the walls."

He repeated, then noticing she was flushed, perspiring, panting and her pupils had taken over her irises; he cocked his head and with his own orbs filled with concern, inquired. "Are you alright, Jen? You don't look so good."

Jen just gaped at him for a second. The nerve...

But then she looked into his eyes and saw the sincerety, true bafflement and concern. For a second she'd thought he was pretending he hadn't said what she'd heard at first, but looking at him now she realized he hadn't. It had all been in her mind. She closed her eyes and shook her head, groaning. She had it bad. Now, not only was she occasionally having erotic dreams about the two of them, not only did her feelings for him cause her to lose concentration at least once a day, but she was now starting to hallucinate him propositioning her.

She'd thought she'd gotten over the man, but she'd apparently thought wrong. It's hard to get over someone, to stop loving them, if you live just next-door to them, work in the same office with them and spend time with them 24/7. Now she was flushing from embarrassement, no longer arousal.

"Yeah. Sure. Thanks, sir." she muttered and hurried collecting his files so she could flee from his office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

It's short, but I plan on updating this week again. What do you think... should I end this fic extra-fluffy or just fluffy? I'm leaning towards extra (already have that ending written), but am still undecided so the ending can still be changed, so I'd like your opinion.

Thank you for your reviews, they blew me away with their number and each single one of them made my day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are your feelings on matrimonial fornication?"

Jen groaned internally. Oh god, not again.

Half of her was wanting to jump up and down enthusiastically, screaming 'Yes, please!' while the other half was horrified at the first half.

Wasn't it enough that she saw him everyday, saw him ALL day EVERY day, spent 24 hours a day with him, more than most wives spend with their husbands, smelled him everywhere, saw him in her dreams, but now she had to also deal with her own mind giving out on her?

It had been a couple of weeks since _the incident_, when she'd thought Harm was asking if he could do her against a wall, and after she'd managed to muddle through the embarrassement, and the wish for the ground to open up and swallow her had left her, Jen had somehow successfully convinced herself it had all been just a nightmare, that it hadn't happened, that her mind was still okay.

And now, just in the space of a few words all of her work had been obliterated.

How she hated the world.

She hated the injustice of it all - of their impossible professional situation, she hated the Navy, she hated the regs that forbid her jumping Harm, she hated Harm for being her perfect man (she knew the man wasn't perfect, but he was perfect for _her)_ and not loving her back, she hated herself for having fallen in love with the man she couldn't have, she hated Fate for turning her life into a twisted rendition of Romeo and Juliet, with the Romeo not returning Juliet's feelings,...

She knew the healthiest thing would be to transfer out, but she also knew it was impossible, she wouldn't survive without him. She needed him around, he was her drug and if she couldn't have him, then she could at least be near him.

He had no idea how she felt about him and she wasn't about to let him know. Which was why he didn't know he was torturing her with his questions.

Trying to remain cool she turned to him and quirked her eyebrow "Yay?"

Harm snorted in disbelief before he could stop himself. "So, just to make sure, you approve of radical pacification?" he shook his head in disappointment "I thought you were more compassionate than that, Jen, so many innocent people are slaughtered by the military and police during such raids."

"Oh." Jen blushed, horrified at how badly she'd misheard him "I thought you said something else, sir."

His eyebrow raised on it's own "Really?" she knew that interested look in his eyes, it didn't mean anything good for her wish to keep her desires secret "What _did _you think I said?"

Panicking, Jen knew she had to make her escape before he got her to reveal her secrets "Um..." she said, canting her head and faking trying to hear something "I think I hear the Admiral calling for me. Sorry, sir, but I have to go."

Clutching the files to her chest she turned and ran out the door, almost mowing down LT Roberts in her haste.

In his office Harm stared thoughtfully after her retreating form.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reviews and putting your votes in. The next part is the last one and due to popular request you'll be getting the extra fluffy version. I just hope none of you get diabetes because of it...

I know my updating is pretty sporadic and I'm truly sorry for that, but with the number of WIPs I have up, I'm getting confused. Plus, there was all this New Year's and Christmas thing these last two weeks...

Anyway, to make up for it I'm updating today, thus breaking my long-standing vow to myself to never post on Fridays, just before the weekend. I hope this won't stop you from reviewing, though, cause seeing review alerts in my mailbox always make my heart dance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you want to get pregnant? Have kids?"

Jen's heart stopped, there was no way she could've misunderstood that. Slowly she turned to him, barely restraining the part of her that wanted to jump up and down and scream 'With you, yes. As many times as I can get. Can we start right now, right here? PLEASE?'

Not really thrilled to be going mad, Jen dearly wanted to be able to avoid these situations, but there was no way she could ever pull off not delivering the Commander the files he needed. Or the files the ADMIRAL thought the Commander needed... So, every time she entered the man's office, she was in danger of going wacko. Thankfully, most of the time nothing happened, but nothing is 100 percent...

Being careful to keep her voice steady she asked, incapable of meeting his eyes and unwilling to believe her ears on the first try. "Can you repeat that, sir?"

To her surprise she had actually heard him right. This time she forced herself to look at him and saw him sitting in his chair, reading a newspaper.

Ignorant of the two confused lasers boring into him, he explained in a thoughtful tone "It says here that if one woman in a close work environment gets pregnant, there's a chance other women there will soon be feeling the urge too. And soon. And well, with several women in the building, namely Harriet, Ensign Blakes, Petty Officer Richards, LTJG Tomlins and Lieutenant Rinch, all announcing they're pregnant in the space of a month..."

He trailed off, not knowing just exactly how much he'd actually revealed by the mere fact that he was reading articles on the topic of pregnancy, impregnation, family and lifelong commitments, and, when the silence lasted too long, he diverted his eyes from the page he was reading up to her, seeing her blank expression.

"Well, do you?" he prodded carefully, unsure of how to tread with her behaving so oddly.

"Do I what?" she repeated dully, only one of her four cylinders firing. The other three... well, the piston rings had broken and blocked the pistons due to Harm's question. As if there was any chance she wouldn't have taken _that _without certain implications...

Harm sighed and rolled his eyes, folding the newspaper and sitting properly behind his desk, propping his arms on his elbows to concentrate fully on Jen.

His voice fell into that deep caring timbre that never failed to send electricity through her body everytime she heard it, whether it was directed at her or not. It didn't fail to have effect on her this time either. "Are you alright, Jen? You've been out of sorts lately... I've been talking to Mattie and she says that while you've seemed occupied, you never lost concentration. It apparently doesn't seem as bad at home, only at work. What's wrong? And how can I help?"

Hearing the concern in his voice and seeing the caring in his deep aquamarine eyes, Jen melted into a puddle on the floor.

Collecting herself she managed to answer, her voice cracking slightly "It's nothing, sir, just the Admiral's retiring getting to me. I'm worried about his successor."

Harm continued to stare deep into her eyes, obviously not believing her "Okay." but giving her the space she obviously wanted "I'll be here when you're ready to talk. Anytime. Any place."

Jen nodded in a quick jerk and turned to leave the room. Grasping the door-handle she stopped and turned to look at Harm over her shoulder. "As for your question, sir..." she trailed off and when she saw him nod she continued "Yes, and not just one. But only with a certain man."

With that she left his office, leaving him to ponder who that man could be, hoping to god it wasn't Webb. It would be the worst irony possible if Jen as well had fallen for the slimy snake. But as long he didn't know for sure, Harm wouldn't entertain the possibility. The only thing he DID know about that man was that he was a damn lucky bastard.

Later that evening Jen was standing in the bathroom she and Mattie shared, staring at the birth control pills in her hands.

_"Do you want to get pregnant?"_

Harm's words were still playing over in her head, becoming stronger each time. For some reason she couldn't get rid of them, if anything, they were becoming louder.

_"Have kids?"_

' Why do I even take these things? ' she thought to herself ' I'm not involved with anyone and if the only man in my life, the one I've been waiting for, for the last three and a half years, the only one I would ever let inside me, would one day make love to me, would I even want them stopping him giving me his child? Besides, they're not even good for me, they're unhealthy, who knows what these artificial hormones are doing to me and what their longterm consequences are... '

Her mind made up, she tossed the packages into the garbage can.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

And here it is, the last part of Propositions, with the extra fluffy ending as desired by everyone.

This part is more steamy and sexy, with a sex scene, but because I kept it from getting graphic is still a T rating material, but still beware that there's sex in this.

This part is at least two times longer than the previous ones because it just kept writing itself, I hope you don't mind. I also hope it justifies your faith in me.

I would like to thank you for your amazing reviews that make me constantly write new fics and I hope we'll keep seeing each other in the New Year as well. Thank you and all the best.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was after 8 in the evening and Jen couldn't think of a reason for still being at work.

Oh, right, she _could _remember. The Admiral had been having PMS that day, again, and had given her a huge load of work to complete until tomorrow. She could strangle the man sometimes, CO or not.

Because she had thrown her pills away a few weeks ago she was now right in the middle of her cycle and was practically buzzing, so horny was she. It was always like this during that time. After her fertile window was closed she had peace for a few days. The next horny time then always started a few days before her period and lasted through it, then came around 10 days of a break when her hormones calmed down again.

To make matters worse she was alone with the one and only delectable Commander Rabb, with no-one else on that floor. Alone with the same man she'd been dreaming of for years...

Her mind had been filled for years with some pretty inventive ways of seducing the handsome man and with some definitely very interesting positions and places they could consummate their relationship.

But even though she was a woman in love she was also a realist. She knew there was little hope Harm would throw her against the wall or bend her over his table and take her, no matter how much she wished for that to happen. Instead her only realistic wish was to finally be allowed to escape his magnetic presence and go home. Thankfully Mattie was spending the night at one of her friends', so Jen would have the peace and solitude she needed to manually take the edge off the constant arousal.

It was not her preferred temporary solution to that particular problem, but it was the only way she'd go about it since the last thing she'd ever do was to pick up some random guy at a bar or try to make herself forget Harm by getting involved with someone else. She blamed it on her mother, the woman had raised her in the belief that sex and love are not supposed to be two separate things. Jen loved Harm, was in love with him and had been for years, thus she would never have sex with someone else.

Until the day she somehow fell out of love with Harm ('as if that is ever gonna happen...' she snorted to herself) she would stay single and wait for him, taking care of her restlessness herself until he could take over that duty.

To make matters much worse on her tonight, not only were they alone at work, but she also knew that Harm's office was in the surveillance camera's blind spot and, since the camera wouldn't even detect her going into his office, they could do whatever they'd want without anyone knowing. Lets just say the way that made her libido sky-rocket was probably illegal.

It had been 3 months since Harm had first thrown her for a loop, or should we say since her mind had first thrown her for a loop, and more than a month since his question whether or not she would want to get pregnant. Nothing had happened for these past few weeks, well, if the Admiral's retirement (which, even with the ceremony, was not yet official as he had to finish the last of the paperwork and brief Sturgis on everything... something that would take about a week), Harriet's resignation and an increased deterioration of Harm's relationship with Mac (something Jen was guiltily happy about) were nothing. But the main thing was, Jen's mind was functioning well, causing her to fall into a complacency. And when she'd realized it just a week ago she'd become even more tense and on edge than before. Now, with the addition of truly bad-timed influx of horny hormones Jen's control was slowly unraveling. She was teetering precariously on the edge of a precipice and it would take only one comment to push her into the abyss.

She knew that, oh how she knew it, which is why she was trying to avoid the man her heart and her body was desperately calling for, even going so far as tip-toeing by his office.

But things never go as you planned and it was Fate's wish that Harm, in his hour of need, saw the most welcoming sight - Jen going by his office. There was only one person that could help him and that person was Jen. He called out, unknowingly sealing their fates.

"Can you give me a hand, Jen?"

That was it, Jen's tenuous self-control snapped. After being on edge for the last two months with Harm's remarks, her body had been constantly buzzing in moderate-level arousal. Heck, while he'd still been The Boss the Admiral had even asked her if she was ill when he'd noticed the persisting flush and perspiration of her skin.

Now the man she'd been trying to avoid was asking for her help, after having glanced up from his lap.

Her mind may have played tricks on her before, twisting his words or giving added implications to his questions, but this time there was no chance that was the case. Her heart had already made the decision for her even before her considerable intellect had managed to engage and she changed course for his office. Screw the regs and the Navy, she was following her heart. What she was about to do was not something that could ever be undone later on and that only filled her with calm and relief. She would worry about things later and she knew with absolute certainty they would find the solution later. Together.

Determinedly she closed the blinds and then closed and locked the door. Turning around, ignoring Harm's confused look, she strode over to him, batted his hands away, unzipped his pants and sneaked her hand inside. The minute she had her small, soft hand on his treasure she started stroking it to life, her words "I want you" effectively destroying Harm's resistance. Pressing her lips hard to his own, she pushed her tongue into his mouth to duel with his passionately, obliterating the rest of his qualms. When he was standing by for action she straddled him in his seat, thanking god she was wearing the skirt today, pulled the crotch of her panties aside and sank down on him, wincing in pain of her first breaching. She paused for a few minutes then, taking in the feeling of having him so deep inside her, savoring the sensation. Her heart filled with love even more when she realized Harm knew her so well that he could read her desire for him not to move, and obeyed her wishes. Then, when it subsided, she started moving. A second later Harm's large hands grasped her thin waist and helped lift and lower her and she smiled against his lips, pleased his protests had not been because he didn't want her. Unbuttoning her blouse and pushing her bra under her breasts she guided his head to her achy peaks crying out for his lips, sighing in pleasure as he complied, and soon they lost themselves in their own private world.

"What was that about?" asked Harm 15 minutes later while they were basking in the afterglow. It had been short, the fear of discovery having notched up both of their arousals, making them achieve ecstasy sooner. But what it had lacked in duration it had made up for in passion. Making love in his office, during work day had definitely added a spice to the encounter, together with them still being completely in their uniforms.

"What do you mean?" Jen's mind was still too fuzzy to read his mind.

"What just happened..."

She stirred in his arms, inadvertently doing something with her internal muscles that made him groan and jerk his hips, making her moan as well.

"Well, this was the last thing I expected when I accidentally spilled water over my lap and wanted to know if you could bring me some paper towels. Not that I mind what actually happened, mind you, but I would sure like to know how come you decided to do it so I'll know what to tell the Admiral when I'll go talk to him tomorrow for us to have permission to be together."

"Huh?"

Thankfully she'd pulled back so he was able to look into her eyes. The haze was still there, mixed with confusion. But blood was slowly returning to her brain and the confusion quickly cleared from her eyes. She grew shy and nervous then, insecure and uncertain.

"What do _you _want?" she volleyed back.

For a second Harm was tempted to remind her he'd asked first, but stopped himself. Years of highly dysfunctional and incompatible friendship with Mac, more filled with disagreements, arguments, fights and battles than with peace and harmony, had taught him a lot. Not answering and demanding the other person to answer first, out of unwillingness to risk themselves, had been a trait of _that _relationship and look where it had gotten them... He wasn't gonna let that happen to him and Jen.

Right then he had no idea just how grateful he would be for that decision in the decades to come.

Taking a moment he thought of his relationship with Mac, it's continuous instability and the fact that if he went for it with Jen, he would never get a chance with Mac ever again. He knew Jen, he knew this would be all-or-nothing for her, either a full-fledged relationship with commitment, exclusiveness and long-term plans, or it wouldn't be anything at all. Jen wasn't one to take relationships lightly, for her no-strings-attached affairs didn't exist, only serious relationships did, it was something that made her even more attractive to him, she was his kind of woman.

His decision was made when he felt no pang of regret or pain at the thought of never going for it with Mac. Besides, she'd already herself declared any chance dead, gack in Paraguay. Well, if one ignored her resuming her head games during the months that followed, trying to get him back on the hook to string him along, playing with his head, while being with Webb, of course. But that was Mac and she'd never change.

Looking up at Jen where she still sat on his lap, with him still inside her, he answered with clear eyes, no shadow of doubt in his intense gaze. "I want you. I want _us. _I want to try for a relationship between us and make it work."

Jen let out a big exhale of relief and slumped forward onto him, burying her face into the side of his neck, breathing in his comforting scent. "Thank god." she murmured "I want you too. I've been wanting you for over 3 years, ever since that moment you came for me to the bar."

With one arm preventing her from accidentally slipping from his lap, he ran soothing caresses down her back with the other one "Well, now you have me."

"And _you _have _me_." she whispered into his neck.

All too soon he softened and slipped out of her warm haven, which prompted them to get decent.

"You ready to go home now?" he asked her as he zipped up his uniform pants.

Readjusting her panties back into their correct position she winced at the volume of leakage, then decided she didn't care, past wiping away what was already making it's way down her inner thighs. It was Harm's and if she had her way more would soon be filling her up again anyway.

"Unfortunately no. The Admiral gave me a mountain of files to fill out and file until tomorrow."

"Okay, then, I'll help you." He declared and stood up, waiting for her to show him what needed to be done. She managed to hide her surprise at his offer, but couldn't hide her delight. She would've loved to make love to him again, but just spending time with him was enough for her.

The implication of his declaration was not lost on her, however: Harm was wanting to do additional, menial work, work fitting for Ensigns and Petty Officers and not full Commanders, just to spend time with her.

He hadn't said the words, even though he'd pledged commitment to her and _them _when he'd said he'd plead the Admiral for permission, but Jen was a smart woman, what was more, she knew Harm and could speak harmonese. Harm wasn't good with words when it came to emotions and relationships, he showed his feelings and intentions with actions. For Harm to willingly burden himself with a lot more work that would require of him to stay at work in the evening, it could mean only one thing.

It was love.

Meanwhile, unknown to either of them, Jen's heart was already beating for three.

THE END

REVIEW!


End file.
